Falling for Miss Swan
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is a week before Valentine's day, when Emma gets a note asking her out for Valentine by her secret admirer. She has been down ever since she lost Hook six months ago in the Underworld and so she decides to go to humor whoever it is. SwanQueen fluff.


**_Author's Note: I want to wish you all a Happy Valentine's day, Hope you all have a great one :o)_**

* * *

 ** _Falling for Miss Swan_**

It was early Monday morning and Emma was walking into the diner as she always did on the way to her Sheriff's office. She took a deep breath as she ordered a coffee, black to go. Lately she couldn't deal with hot chocolate as she had always done. The coffee kept her more awake and alert.

As soon as Ruby Red had filled her cup with the coffee, she said, "Someone dropped this off for you."

Emma looked up, it was an envelope. She nodded and took it, don't really thinking more about it. She didn't really care either, it was not that seldom that someone left a note to her at the diner. She was after all the Sheriff. Instead she headed to her office. She sat the cup of coffee on the desk, and then she sat down on the chair, her legs on the table. Her office, her rules.

The young Sheriff looked at the envelope, her name neatly written by a computer, she frowned as she opened, a small card with hearts, she read, **_"Dear Miss. Swan, I was hoping you would meet me at Tony's Town Square for dinner at Valentine's day 6 PM. I was hoping maybe I could get you to smile again, it has been too long since I've seen a smile on your face. I will be sitting by the table with the red and white roses. Your secret admirer."_**

Emma groaned as she put the card away, it could be anyone really. Anyone in the town had trying to cheer her up or set her up. After they had come back from the underworld without Hook, Emma had been rather depressed and not really wanted to see anyone. She mainly kept to herself both at home and in her office. It didn't stop her parents from telling her from time to time that there were other men than Hook out there. Heck even Ruby had tried to take her out on a girl's night out, but Emma had refused to do so.

Emma knew for a fact Regina had gone once or twice, after all she was single now too. To Emma's knowledge at least, after Robin had died the mayor had seemed crushed. He had tried to save her from one of her old enemies in the underworld, and sadly lost the battle. They had buried him as soon as they had come back home. Regina had turned all evil queen again and by the rumors she had had more than one new lover each week. That was six months ago.

Six months, had it really been that long, Emma thought, she was now listening to sappy love songs and crying most of the time. Like now, just then her father came up the stairs to the office saying, "Emma, you need to cheer up, or no one will ever date you again."

"You are wrong, I actually have a date on Valentine's day," she snapped at him. What was all this nagging about finding this and that. Hook had been the one she was sure, well at least until he lied about being the dark one. She still wanted him back, she was sure she couldn't live without him. A part of her felt so broken after that, like it would never heal. It was even worse than with Neal, because she had trusted Hook and she had really loved him.

"You do?" her father was surprised. Emma held up the small paper for him to see. He read it before he said, "Any idea who?"

"Not a clue, as long as it is just Archie or Grumpy I don't really care," she shrugged, thinking that she would humor whoever it was. After all it would get her mind of Hook for a night at least. That she figured, was better than nothing.

* * *

Regina Mills knew that she had to be insane. No bonkers was more like it she decided, to steep this deep. She now felt desperate as she was shivering trying to put on her earrings.

"Let me help you, mom," Henry said, he was looking at his mother from the doorway, she was for sure a mess.

She nodded and he came over to take care of it, fastening them, he said, "You will be fine, mom."

"Not this time, Henry, I think I need a drink to steady my nerves," she said with a heavy sigh.

"No you are not going on this date under the influence, is there anything else I can help you with?" he offered polite. He found it a bit amusing that his mother was like this, it was like she was preparing for her first date ever. She had been a mess all week. She hadn't even been like this with Robin he figured. He couldn't even figure who would make her so nervous.

"I should probably wear a necklace, you pick one," she said and smiled at him.

He looked through her jewelry, before he landed on a golden horseshoe, it seemed rather old, he soon put it on saying, "There, you look perfect."

"Thank you, Henry, but what if she doesn't show?" she said with a heavy sigh.

"She will, now you have to go or you will be late," he said, a little shocked, wondering which of the women in Storybrooke his mother liked so much. During the week she had gone all crazy like what if the other person didn't show or didn't like it as much as she did.

She nodded at him, giving him a peck on the cheek, as she hurried downstairs in her black heels. She was wearing a beige dress with golden edges, it reached to her knees, her hair put up like it was on the Camelot ball. She took a deep breath, grabbing a heart shaped box of chocolate and a wrapped present on the counter, plus her jacket and her keys.

* * *

Driving into town she thought about the last six months. She had taken it hard that her Robin had died, too hard. It had been worse than with Daniel, then again she had been more involved with Robin. After they came back, she had to break the news to Roland, being and orphan she had taken him in, after all she loved the young boy. She still did, but now he was also a painful reminder of his father. A father that did not deserve to die the way he did. The middle-aged mayor took a deep breath as she shook it off. She couldn't think of this tonight, anytime, but right now.

Regina needed to gather herself before her date with Emma. She was a shaky mess, and it was aww so stupid, she had slept with more than one woman in her evil queen days. It was not like it was her first date either, it was just that she wanted this to go well. She needed it to.

Regina couldn't even remember when she started to fall for Emma, if it was at the hi on her doorstep or when Emma cut down a branch of her damn apple three. That part of the tree hadn't really healed after it. She was sure that she could jump on her right then. The problem was that Regina Mills never had timing on side or the fact that she was able to actually walk up to Emma and say, I like you. No that would have been way too easy. Then of course she had to date her boy toy Graham, and what was the deal with August ? Regina had to admit she didn't even have a clue.

Then of course Neal had to come back in the picture, and there was no way she would go between him and Emma. After all it was Henry's father, no matter how she felt about the blonde, she wouldn't break up a family. Then of course came that pirate Hook, so Regina decided to put her feelings aside and go for Robin, he wasn't all that bad and suddenly she fell herself fall for him. Then of course he had to die. It was in his grief stricken state she knew that her feelings for Emma had never been fully gone, Robin had just been a distraction.

So now after too many years she had finally did, what she should many years ago, asked her on a date. She just hoped she would show. Regina knew that Emma had been down in the dumps after Hook. She had hardly seen her or talked to her over the past months. She parked the car not to close to the restaurant and walked the rest of the way. Then she sat down on the table and waited.

* * *

"I guess this is as good as it gets?" Emma said, looking into a full view mirror in her house. She was standing there in a red dress, her hair put up neatly and a pearl necklace around her neck. She had red heels on as well.

Just then the doorbell rang. She sighed, who now. She hurried to open, finding her parents and Neal outside. She looked at them saying, "What are you doing here?"

"We are checking you are okay for the big date," Snow quipped stepping inside. Emma knew she should never have told her father about it. Snow had been over the top about it all week. Not that she minded, but sometimes she could be a bit too much.

"You look very nice," said her father with a smile.

"Are you sure you know where the place is?" Snow asked her.

"Yes, I know every inch of this town," Emma sighed, rolling her blue eyes at her mother.

"Have you gotten a present for your date?" her father asked, looking at her.

"Gosh, I didn't think I needed anything, after all he asked me out," Emma gasped, now she felt really stupid. She should have bought something, after all it was Valentine's day, now that was too late. All too late.

"We got you covered," her mother handed her a bag. Emma looked inside, a box of chocolate, very fancy she noticed, and a wrapped gift, her father said, "Superhero boxers."

"You guys are the best, but now I have to go," she said and hugged both, before she ran out the door. Snow smiled looking after her.

* * *

Emma drove to the restaurant and parked not far from it, her heart hammering in the chest as she prayed it wasn't Dr. Whale, Archie or Leroy that had asked her out. She knew she shouldn't be negative, but those were three of the one she didn't want to have a date with.

She then realized she hadn't even been so nervous before her date with Hook, maybe it was because she didn't know who was waiting for her. She shook her head, figuring that she could handle whoever it was. She got out of the car and closed it, taking a deep breath. Walking inside she was pointed towards the table. A huge bouquet of red and white roses was on the middle of it.

As the blonde walked over she saw to her surprise that the one sitting behind them was Regina. Was this a joke she wondered, sitting down she stated, "It is you, I never expected that."

"And hi to you to," the brunette took a deep breath. This wasn't going as she hoped, maybe this was a bad idea. She calmed herself saying, "I figured if I asked in person, you would turn me down."

"You might have been right, but you are serious about this right?" Emma asked, still in minor shock.

"I am, I got you something," she said, and pushed over her presents. Emma smiled at the box of chocolate, Regina had clearly made an effort, meaning she had really wanted this date to happen. For how long, Emma wondered. She took her time to open the other gift. A golden necklace with a ruby heart inside. Emma held it up saying, "It's beautiful, thank you. I…got something for you, but well since I didn't know it was you, I thought it was a guy. I am sure you can exchange it."

'Shut up, Emma, shut up,' why was she more nervous, now that it was Regina across the table, her heart was racing even faster. She handed over the gifts and Regina opened it, amused even with the boxer, saying, "Well I can use them to sleep in, so thank you."

"You are welcome," Emma said, with a sigh of relief. She blushed a little as she added, "So of all people in town why me, I mean I heard rumors you had two new lovers every week. Surely they have to me more spectacular than I."

Regina laughed amused saying, "Two lovers a week, well there might have been a time long ago that it was so, but not anymore. I stay with one person at the time. The why you, I…."

She didn't even know where to start or how to start explaining. Emma looked at her with shining eyes, realizing that the brunette was as nervous as herself. In fact, it then occurred to her that Regina had to be terrified to ask her out in the first place. She couldn't have handled it if Emma turned her down. She smiled at her saying, "Take your time, I have all night."

"I wanted to ask you out when you came to town the first time, I just couldn't find a way to say that I wanted to. That I actually liked you. All that came out was snapping and angry comments. Most of the time I didn't know if I wanted to jump on you or if I wanted to kill you," she said with a heavy sigh.

Regina took a moment before she continued, "I didn't even want you to go to New York with Rumpelstiltskin, but I couldn't stop you either, it was my share bad luck that you dragged back Henry's father. Of course he had to be Rumpelstiltskin's son. I couldn't bring myself to do anything."

"So Robin, he was a consolation price?" Emma asked as the waiter came and asked them if they wanted something to drink. Regina ordered a bottle of wine for the table and the waiter vanished. She thought for a moment then answered, "Not exactly it was just that seeing you with Hook, it was hard for me, and Robin he really cared for me, I mean he loved me. It all felt so safe and secure, like I had someone I can rely on. In the end I fell in love with him and young Roland, and then I got hurt when you brought Marion, aka Zelena back. It didn't help you know that he rather wanted to stay with me, it made the pain worse. Her having his child you know; it is a reminder. I still was ready to give it all, but you know how it ended. In short when he died, the feelings I had for you all came flooding back and I knew I hadn't really fully gotten over you, and as time passed the feelings got back to what they originally had been. Why did you have to choose him, of all persons, Hook I mean?"

Emma looked at her, the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes, it all showed it, pain. She had been really hurt that Emma had chosen the pirate, the blonde wondered if she had made a difference if it had been someone else. Still she answered, "It was because he didn't back down, like you he refused to go away no matter what happened. He grounded me when things went crazy and he refused to give up on our love. In the end I realized that I loved him. His only flaw or one of his many I suppose if you can call it that is that he lied to me about being the dark one. I couldn't really trust him after that. My heart and mind was battling as we went to the underworld. It was only later when we came back without him, I realized how good it had been what we had, and that he wouldn't be there anymore ever…"

Regina looked at her, even in her serious state she looked so beautiful, that she took her breath away, and so she spoke, "You look really beautiful tonight, Emma, not that you always do, but that red dress, the color it suits you."

The brunette caught herself blushing, as this compliment didn't come out as she planned, not by far. What was wrong with her, this wasn't going the way she planned at all, maybe she shouldn't have asked Emma out on a date at all.

Emma looked over at the brunette, realizing she was just as nervous as herself, and she said, "I think you look really beautiful yourself, the dress it is similar to the one you had in Camelot, when you came down the stairs at the ball….you took my breath away."

"Thank you," the brunette smiled at her, a rare genuine smile.

"You are welcome, so….how was your day?" Emma wondered, it couldn't hurt but to help the conversation along. It was a simple question, and she did want to know what happened in Regina's life. She had always been curious as to what happened in her daily life as a mayor.

"It was busy as always. Spite the fact that it is Sunday I still have to work, sadly. First I had a meeting with the school board, have you any idea what kind of bore your mother can be, then I had one with the miners, telling them not to hack too near the water and power lines. When that was done I had to fill out some forms and papers I had to send out. It took a long time, so I wasn't home until closer to 3 pm. Then I went home to Roland and Henry. I made a lasagna them to heat up while I was on the date with you, I of course had to call Zelena to check in on them if we happen to run late. It is not so much that Henry cannot take care of young Roland, it is more to be on the safe side. After I had talked to her, I made sure they were starting homework while I got ready for our date and then I came here. What about you, how was your day?" Regina asked in return. She wondered what a regular day for a Sheriff would be.

"Oh you know, not much happen as a Sheriff in this town. I had to save a cat from a tree, and I had lunch with Red. She gave me some pointers for this date. Dad took over so I could leave early to prepare for the date. After trying on countless of outfit, I put out this dress. Then I went to clean the house a little, you know picking up after Henry and myself, how do you get him to clean up after himself? I have considered to get a maid," Emma said with a small laugh.

"Good luck with that on your salary…To answer your question, I have him loose the video game or a comic book he likes or what you call discipline. He may think it is unfair but it works. I remember when he was younger it was a bit harder, it was right about the time he went to find you, he thought I was evil and unfair, but what I did, I did only for his own well-being. Of course being a young boy he won't see that until later. I however would never cause him any harm, like my parents did me, but being a single mother is sometimes hard," she finished.

"I can totally get that, I am so impressed by the fact that you managed to raise him so well on your own," said Emma and smiled warmly at her.

"Well thank you, he can be a handful our boy," she said, smiling back, taking a sip of her glass, saying, "Can I ask a question?"

"You can ask me anything, after all this is our first date," Emma said with a small, nervous laughter.

"What was it like being an orphan?" Regina wondered.

Emma was a bit taken aback with this question, but she still decided to answer. She took a deep breath and said, "Well it had good days and bad. In the beginning I was too young to realize something was wrong, that I wasn't like a regular kid. It was only when I was three the bubble burst, seeing other children being picked up and never return. By the time I was five I started to dream about my real parents coming to get me, that we would live in this big house and that they would love me more than anything. I got some money from the state you know to clothes and some book from school, but that was about it. It was hardly enough ever.

I remember this Christmas, I was four. It had been a bad year, a lot of snow and we were in most of the time, too little food. I was afraid that Santa wouldn't come. I remember I wished for a new pair of socks, all my pairs had holes in them, and I was cold on my feet a lot. Christmas eve came and went, we had the usual Christmas dinner, turkey with everything too. It was the one day a year they didn't save on anything, food wise or treats. I even saved some pieces of apple pie and chocolate. I sat in my room, I mean our room, I shared with ten children wishing that Santa would come. I had a small glimmer of hope. I looked at the stars and ate the pieces of pie and then I hid the pieces of chocolate in a small box with secrets. It was some coins in a little piece of clothing, a necklace in gold with a heart and a dried rose. My treasures. Not much, but you know…

Anyways, Christmas morning came as it always did, and we ran down seeing presents under the tree, they had you know our names on and a note from Santa on. I got four that year, usually you got two or three. It was a teddybear, it was like brown and soft, and three books, of course I couldn't read them yet, but I treasured those things always. I took really good care of them and I still have it.

As the years went by I knew for a fact that no one wanted me. Sure I was with a couple of families, I was even with Ingrid before I ran away. The problem was that they always handed me back, because they got their own children or they found something wrong with me. I was sixteen when I ran away for good, I packed my belongings in a knapsack and a small suitcase I stole from the orphanage. I didn't believe that my parents whoever they were came or that anyone else would come for me. I got around from place to place by stealing and begging for money and food. That was how I meet Neal you know. Both was trying to steal the yellow bug. That idiot I thought he was the owner. In any case we hooked up and we shared a lot together, until he set me up for jail. He sent me the key to the car though, and I don't know I never managed to get rid of it. For a time of my life I lived in it," she finished with a deep sigh. Just then

Regina looked over at her date. She of course knew that being an orphan couldn't have been easy, she just didn't think that Emma would have had it that hard. She had pictured her growing up with a loving family and had tons of siblings and fun, this clearly wasn't it. Feeling guilty she let her hand go over the table and rest on top of Emma's saying, "I am sorry."

"It is okay, if you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't have gotten Henry and then I would have never met you or my family," she concluded with a small smile. Regina nodded to this knowing that much was true.

Emma took another sip saying, "Tell me something about yourself, that is not in the storybook and no one else know."

"Alright, when I was younger, I used to skip my classes with my royal teachers on hot days. Mom was of course furious. It was before Daniel, I used to sneak away into the forest and climb the trees. From there I used to throw nuts and pine-cones on everyone that came pass. In addition I had this place by the riverbank, out of view from whoever passed, I used to lie there for hours and get tanned, it was pure heaven, away from royal duties," she said, a smile gracing her lips as she thought about it. Then she retorted the question saying, "What about you then, what is your big secret?"

"I love to dance naked in the rain. I don't mean out in the public street in the middle of the day, if it is raining, pouring down in the middle of the night, I like to go out and let it fall all around me, it feels like being in one with the nature, free and alive. I have done it since I was very young. Is this insane?" she asked, with a soft smile on her lips.

"No it sounds liberating, I should try it next time it rains," said the brunette with a genuine smile, before taking another sip of her glass. She was about to say something, when the waiter came to tell her something. She exchanged a few words before he left. She looked at Emma saying, "I took the liberty to order us dinner in advance, I hope that is okay."

"Of course, so tell me madam Mayor, what is your biggest regret?" Emma said with a teasing smile. She couldn't help but to wonder what Regina had ordered them for dinner.

Regina thought before answering, "Well I know I should regret all the people that got killed by my hand in my reign, but I don't. To me it felt right of the time. There is isn't one regret I have, but two though."

Emma realized she paused, knowing that whatever it was, was hard for her to admit. She smiled and Regina said, "The first is that I killed my beloved horse in vain. You see I had to use the heart of who I loved the most for the curse, and at the time it was my horse. I had her for years and she was the best horse and companion a girl could ask for. It was only too late I realized that the curse needed a bigger price, the heart of a human, so she died for nothing. The second is that I long time ago drank a potion to make myself barren, so that my mother could never lay hand on a child that was mine. It was only too late that I realized that the curse didn't make me as happy as I thought it would. I didn't have anyone to share it with, and I lacked the thing I wanted the most a child. Therefor I adopted young Henry."

Of course Emma knew Regina's mother to be horrid and controlling of her daughter. But she had to be over the top for Regina to do something like that. The blonde was however glad that her son had brought Regina the happiness she lacked. Emma smiled at her before she said, "I was going to say that my biggest regret was giving up Henry, since I never got to see his first steps or hear his first words, but learning this now from you well I am in a way glad I did."

"I have video and pictures of his first steps, so I can show you some time, and his first words were mommy, bear and story. He never went anywhere without his bear when he was young," it was one of her fondest memories. Little Henry dragging around on that silly bear.

"Thank you for sharing this," Emma said with a smile, picturing it in her head. She knew there was no one Regina truly loved as much as Henry and she over the years had done all in her power to keep him safe.

"You are welcome, speaking of first steps, how are you handling it with your parents and Neal ?" Regina asked her, she knew it had to be hard for Emma.

"Some days are harder than others, don't take me wrong, I love my brother, I just wish it was me. I don't blame you in any way for casting the curse, but I do blame them for not following me over. I think they should have made more of an effort. They always claimed they would always find each other and you know their family," she rolled her eyes, before continuing, "And I know that they couldn't remember who they were, but I always thought you know a mother's instinct was stronger than anything. She should have sensed she lost me, or I don't know. I guess by the time I found them, I didn't really need a mother anymore, not like a small child would anyways. You said earlier that you didn't want to raise Henry like your mother raised you. How bad was it really, did she cause that scar on your lip?"

Regina suspected this would come up sooner or later, it was no way to avoid it. Her scar, her trade mark, what made her seem grimmer on a bad day. She took a deep breath and said, "She did not make it, I got it trying to escape from her. Since you didn't grow up being a princess you cannot imagine what you have to go through growing up at a royal court. I was the seventh in line for the throne so my mother wanted me to be married to a young prince, or better yet a king. I had to learn languages, mind me I know Latin by heart, Spanish and some French, in addition to a minor part of a couple of other languages. I also needed to learn astronomy, history, how to write, read, mathematics, my family history and how to behave at the royal court. In addition, I was taught the basic of dancing, fencing, bow and arrow, and riding, thanks to my father. My mother didn't at first approve of me getting a horse, but seeing most royal's, including herself had one she agreed. Dad got me my horse for my eight birthday. It was the one I later killed. I got between six and six and a half sleep on the week days and seven in the weekends. What didn't go to lectures of this and that, went to diners with my family and I also learned how to rule a kingdom and economics of uncle Edward, he was first in line for the throne.

By the time I was in my early teens I had been to more balls than I could count, but I did not yet have a suitor, or a man waiting upon me. Every lesson my mother heard I did not attend, every time I was late, or every time a tutor said something bad at me, or I used what she called a foul language against her and daddy was worth all from two lashes to twenty at the worst, being locked in my bedroom for three days or more with nothing more than water and bread, or something along those lines. It taught me to obey.

My scar I got when I was about eight, mother had had a bad day, I don't know what it was about, and I was acting up over something at the dinner table. I think I refused to eat something or other. She got up and I knew where that went, so I was faster, I got up and bolted for the stairs. Unlucky for me I tripped and fell down as fast as I got up, slitting my lip on one of the stairs. I started crying, mother of course saw, and healed the wound partly with her powers, it could have gotten a lot worse. She didn't punish me that night either, she sat by my bed tending to me, reading me stories. She said the scar would be a reminder that a princess should never run in the stairs, no matter how upset."

Emma's eyes widened as she didn't know what to say, she at that point wanted to hug Regina, hold her close and tell her she would never be hurt again. Looking over at the brunette she said, "Were all royal children's life like that, I mean you were present when my mom grew up. I know you must have hated her for ratting out you and Daniel, but did you discipline her or so."

"Honestly she was more taken care of by her nurse Johanna than her mother and me. Her father tended to her when he was there and had the time, more than he did me. I was more a trophy horse to him than anything else. Sure he asked for me advise, and sure I overlooked what happened with your mother. Still I didn't have that many hours a day with her. However, I knew she had just as many classes and royal training as I did, I talked weekly with her teachers about her progress, so her father would know," she answered with a sigh.

"Did you…you know?" Emma couldn't bring herself to say sleep with the king. She was however sure Regina got the gist.

"He was my husband, so I bedded him with witnesses on the wedding night. I was not a virgin, so I used my magical powers to make it look like I bleed. We shared the bed when he was home, and I didn't have a lot of sexual encounters with him as he was old and you know not in the mood. Still some as I was his wife and it was one of my wifely obligations," she answered plain and simple, glad the food arrived just then. Pasta Bolognese with big meatballs.

Emma nodded as she looked at the food, suddenly feeling overly hungry, by the smell of it, she started to eat. Although more well-mannered than she usually would have done.

Regina looked over at her, a dreamy look in her eyes. She was finally on a date with the woman of her dreams, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she started to eat as well.

Halfway through the meal Regina asked, "What is your favorite song, except for only you?"

"I actually have two, poison by Alice Cooper and every rose has its thorn by poison, what about you?" Emma looked at her with curious eyes. Surely that mayor had to listen to music every once in a while.

"I find it ironic how your songs are connected to poison. When I first came here I listened a lot to Alone by Heart and everybody wants to rule the world by tears for fears," Regina said and smiled to her, taking another bite.

"Both good choices," the blonde said with an approving nod.

"So are yours, let me guess Poison came after Neal?" Regina said with a small frown. Emma nodded and smiled at her. She took her time to look at Regina closely, every inch of her face, she was wearing some traces of the fact that she was older, but one could hardly see it. Emma didn't mind though; she didn't mind anything about the brunette at all. She didn't even know if the was the wine, the food or this setting that made her feel small flutters inside.

Seeing Regina's glass was empty, she took the opportunity to fill it. She got a nod as a thank you as the brunette said, "If you could be any place other than Storybrooke right now, where would that be?"

"I think if I could go anywhere for you know a week or so, it would be anywhere where there is a beach and I could relax in the sun with a good book. Not really do any saving or worry about when the next curse strikes or who cast it. Just relaxing without having mom and dad around," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"That sounds really nice, mind if I join, we could drink umbrella drinks and go swimming with Roland and Henry and build sandcastles?" Regina was dreaming now, adding, "Although any place without your parents would be like pure heaven."

"You only say that because you dislike mom, but I do agree," said Emma with a small laughter.

"I don't hate her anymore, but she can be too much, I dare say you and Neal are the only good things they managed to produce, but what do I know," she shrugged, putting her fork and knife atop of the plate. She was done for now.

Emma looked at the lonely meatball at Regina's place saying, "Can I have that?"

"Sure, Tramp," Regina said with a grin.

Emma felt her face turned into a shade of red as she took it. She soon made sure that it and the rest of her food vanished. As she dried her mouth with the napkin, she looked at Regina saying, "Would you believe it if I said I have never celebrated Valentine's day before tonight?"

"To be honest neither have I, we didn't rightly have it in Fairytale land," the brunette said with a heavy sigh, adding, "I don't want to go back there again, curse or not, there are too many bad memories connected to that place."

"I can see that, the small time I spent there, when not training to be the dark one, has been okay. Then again I haven't lived there for as long as you have," she said, giving her a sympathetic nod.

"Well, I suppose I could have turned out differently, but I can't go back and change the past, no one can, I can however make a better future," she said, looking down at her empty plate.

"Am I in it, your future," Emma said, not knowing why, but she needed her to say yes. She held her breath as she looked at the brunette across the table.

"I would like that, but not if you don't want to be," she said, insecurity showing in her dark eyes. Dark beautiful eyes, Emma felt she could drown in them. It was right then, right there, she felt herself falling for Madam Mills. She swallowed hard and broke the eye contact.

Why hadn't she seen this coming a long time ago, had she been that blind, not to see that they could make a good team. Heck their magic had always been stronger together and so had they when they joined forces. Maybe there had always been something more there, that she hadn't been willing to admit, not even to herself, before now.

Emma wanted to say something, but she didn't know what, it was like she was being hypnotized by Regina. She looked at her again, opening her lips to speak, when the waiter came back. He looked at Regina saying, "Would you and your date try the special Valentine's dessert."

"What do you think, can you manage dessert?" Regina said and smiled at Emma.

"I think so," said Emma with a small nod. She was sure she could take a couple of bites at least.

"We will take one and some dessert wine to go with it," Regina said and smiled at the waiter.

"Of course, Madam Mills," he said and left the table again. Regina shook her head, "I hate when they call me Madam Mills, it makes me think of my mother. I am not that old yet."

"At least you don't look a year over thirty," Emma said and smiled at her.

"Thank you for that, you are too sweet," Regina said and smiled back at her.

"Can I ask how old you really are?" Emma looked over at the brunette.

"Let us just say I am a lot over thirty and that my birthday is February first," said with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, I take it you know when mine is," Emma said, after all she was born in her evil queen days.

Regina nodded quietly, she knew, she would never be able to forget it. Just then the water came back with a plate, placing it between them. It looked like a big circle of white chocolate. He also placed a mug of dark chocolate it. As he vanished Emma said, "Chocolate and chocolate?"

"No Miss. Swan, see here in the mug is hot chocolate, you pour it over and see what happens," Regina rolled her eyes lightly and did so. Slowly the layer of white chocolate melted away, giving room for a piece of brownie in the shape of a heart with strawberry ice-cream on.

Emma made wide eyes saying, "Wow, that's like magic!"

"It is and very hard to make, trust me, I made a few for Henry over the years," she said with a small laugh over Emma's expression.

Regina took a spoon and then a bite making a sound of pleasure. This was heaven on a spoon she thought. Emma did as well as the waiter came back with a dessert wine and poured into two glasses. Emma took one of the glasses and took a sip, with the dessert it was just perfect.

As they continued to eat it in silence she realized this was the most perfect date she had ever had. It seemed so easy to talk to Regina, like really talk and she was actually listening and caring about what she said, opposite many of her other dates.

Once the dessert was finished, Regina had a feeling of dread coming through her. She didn't want this date to end, for the night to end. It was all too perfect and she enjoyed it, every second of it. Even the quiet time they had eating the dessert, because it was not uncomfortable. She looked over at Emma asking, "Is there anything more you like, coffee, tea, a drink?"

"I couldn't get more down if I tried, but thank you for asking me," she said and smiled at her.

"Alright, I should…ask for the bill," a heavy sigh as she called the waiter to do so. Once he again was gone, she asked, "Can I walk you to your car, I would have offered to drive you home, but as we both have cars, so well…"

"And you were what going to walk back?" Emma frowned getting up from her chair.

"I have magic powers, I can appear anywhere I want, at any point, remember," she rolled her dark eyes.

"I remember," Said Emma, holding out her hand for Regina to take. The brunette got up from her chair and took it. She was glad Emma offered it, her hand felt warm, she gave her a smile as she slowly walked out of the restaurant.

They walked together in silence to her car, once there Regina said, "I could still…drive you home."

"You want to drive my deathtrap. I mean I know we went on a road trip to find Lily in it, but…" Emma couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well, it is the car you are going home in…" Regina sighed. She just wanted to follow her to the door.

"Alright," Emma gave in and gave her the keys, Regina unlocked it and they got in and buckled up. She started it and backed out from the parking spot. Emma looked at her, asking, "Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Of course not," she gave her a smile, but her eyes was still on the road.

Emma turned it on, a smile on her lips hearing the song Alone on the channel. A random coincidence she figured, still since it was Regina's favorite song she let it play. To her surprise, the brunette sang quietly along, "You don't know how long I longed to touch your lips and hold you tight. Oh, you don't know how long I waited, and I was gonna tell you tonight."

The blonde smiled as a shiver ran down her spine, not a bad one though. It was prickling of joy, excitement perhaps. Butterflies, bigger than she had ever felt before fluttering inside her. She couldn't stop watching Regina, seeing her close, every curve of her face, every emotion in it as she drove. She wanted to remember every detail of this date.

Regina felt Emma's eyes on her, she didn't mind it at all, she was for the first time glad to have her staring at her. She couldn't help but to smile, she was just sad the road to her house wasn't longer. She parked neatly in her driveway. As she killed the engine and got out, Emma did the same. Regina handed back the keys once outside and made sure the car door was locked. She took Emma's hand shyly and walked her up the path to her house.

As they stood on the doorstep, a sign of sorrow in her voice as she said, "Thank you for agreeing to come on a date with me."

"Thank you for an amazing evening, Regina," Emma said, something inside her didn't want her to leave.

"You are welcome, well I…." she said, no need to drag it out, she was clearly wasn't going to kiss her goodnight or get a second date.

"Yeah," Emma was lost on words, Regina nodded and walked towards the stairs when she heard Emma said, "Regina, wait."

She turned back to face Emma saying, "I don't want you to go, maybe you could come in for a drink?"

"Are you sure?" her heart did a jump of joy.

"I am sure, if you want to that is," she held out a hand towards her. Now she was the insecure one.

Regina came over, she didn't want to just hold her hand, and so she embraced her, not a doubt in her mind, or any cells in her body as she let her lips lock on to Emma's.

The blonde was caught a little by surprise, but she returned it, her arms resting around Regina's neck. It didn't last long, just enough for her to feel she was floating and wanting more. She took her hand, dragging her towards the door, saying, "Let us go inside."

Regina nodded, needless to say she later texted Zelena saying, "Can you please stay the night with my boys. This is going well and I won't be home until morning. I owe you, Regina."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, would love to hear your thoughts. This might be continued in another story :o)


End file.
